


stereo hearts

by Nebbles



Series: Ferdinand Week 2021 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, ft. tipsy ferdinand in one section and he is giggly and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles
Summary: Ferdinand recalls his first dates with each of his partners, and then how they became together as one, full of endless love and joyful memories to share.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ferdinand von Aegir/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Ferdinand von Aegir/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Ferdinand von Aegir/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Ferdinand Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134809
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Ferdinand Week 2021





	stereo hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Ending off Ferdinand week the best way I know how: another heartwarming and sweet polycule fic, full of nothing but happiness. Thanks for sticking with me during all these fics!
> 
> For day 7: free day!

When Lorenz and Ferdinand have their first date, it’s to little surprise it’s a night out on the town, one that involves dinner and a show. Lorenz insists upon taking him to a restaurant he’ll absolutely adore, once with delightful desserts and tea to indulge in. They dress in fine suits, glad to sit close as they enjoy a table bathed in gentle candlelight. 

“Have I told you how absolutely handsome you appear tonight, Ferdinand?” Lorenz presses a kiss to his fingers.

“I may lose count if you do not stop, you know.” Not that Ferdinand dares to do otherwise, considering each compliment makes him heart flutter. “What a grand night you have planned out for us.” 

“Is it not proper to court the one you fancy in such a manner?” His eyes shine warmly in the gentle light. “I have coveted you for quite some time, as you know. I had to make sure this was a night worthy of you.”

Always a flatterer! Ferdinand fears his cheeks will remain a healthy shade of pink the entire night, no thanks to the wine at their table. “Lorenz, I would have gone on a date with you anywhere.”

“Ever a truth that may be, I cannot help but romance you to my finest ability.” He begins to draw his thumb over the back of Ferdinand’s hand. 

“I was not planning on denying you.” Ferdinand shakes his head with a laugh. “All I am saying is that I would be happy to go anywhere, as long as it is at your side.”

“Even so, I simply wish to do my best for your sake,” he simply states, “as you simply seem to draw out the best in me.”

“And I can say the very same.” It’s rather fortunate the pair’s taken their dinner order already. Ferdinand knows he would hate to make the poor waiter listen to their endless flirting. “Our friends would call this… extra, yes? That was the term?”

Lorenz blinks in confusion. “Extra?”

“Yes! That is what Dorothea and Hilda called us, I believe.” And surely it’s meant as a compliment! There lies no problem with trying your best for the person you care for, even if it’s a bit much. “I see no issue in us being this way.”

“If it is hardly a bad thing, then I am glad to be this so-called extra with you.” Lorenz holds up his wine glass. “A toast to our newfound love, Ferdinand.”

To love so soon and freely is a blessing Ferdinand never considered he’d have. He raises his own glass with a smile, clinking it against Lorenz’s. “To our love… And to perhaps the playbills we shall collect from seeing various shows together.”

“I had full confidence you would enjoy the one I chose.” By the smile on Lorenz’s face, he hardly seems to mind that Ferdinand’s insinuating a second date (and far more) lies in their future. “Am I correct in assuming you wish to pick the next one?”

“There are a few musicals I would like to see, yes!” Ferdinand’s eyes carry a sparkle to them. “I would never mind seeing them again.”

“Then perhaps we shall go back and forth on what we see, where we decide to go…” Lorenz gives a soft hum. “I am not being presumptuous, yes?”

Ferdinand knows were they not in public, he’d be kissing Lorenz only a little senseless right now. “I look forward to more dates with you, Lorenz. This first one has been going rather excellently, as it were.”

It’s Lorenz’s turn to give his own laugh, light and full of love. “And to think we were flustered messes upon first speaking of our feelings. Now we are sitting here, flirting in broad daylight. ...Theoretically speaking, of course.” 

What a ridiculous, wonderful man. “I far prefer this than stealing glances from each other across the cafe, Lorenz. I truly do.” 

“I believe even the owner figured out we carried feelings for another.” Lorenz offers one more kiss to his hand before their waiter begins to approach with their dinner. “We did pine for some time.” 

“And now I get the privilege of admiring you all I please.” Ferdinand thanks them for the food, immediately turning his attention back to Lorenz. “Which is a rather easy feat, considering how handsome you are.”

“Then I suppose I could say you are simply beautiful, Ferdinand. Lovelier than the morning sun…” He trails off for a moment, a smile growing on his lips. “Yes, I believe that is an appropriate thing to call you—my sun, a presence that shall always warm me.” 

Ferdinand’s entire face goes a bright red, something he cannot blame on the wine. Well, he simply is not to be outdone! “If I may return the favor, Lorenz… I believe I shall call you my rose, elegant and beautiful all the same.” 

“How simply wonderful.” Lorenz’s eyes show he’s far more interested in Ferdinand than the meal in front of him. “I will bear such a name with honor.”

It’s no surprise they flirt their way through dinner and dessert, as well on the drive to Lorenz’s apartment. It’s even less of a surprise he invites Ferdinand inside, enjoying more than a few kisses over yet another cup of tea. 

“Am I to find out what blend of tea you prefer in the morning?” Ferdinand asks this between kisses, Lorenz’s hands tangled in his hair. 

“I believe you are,” he answers, his lips going down Ferdinand’s neck, “I hope this does not present itself as an issue with you.”

“It does not,” Ferdinand murmurs, “as I do not plan on leaving.”

Their first date goes far better than either man expects.

* * *

  
  
When the pair accepts Sylvain and Felix into their life as romantic partners, the former is quick to sweep Ferdinand off his feet. He’s had this idea in mind for some time, he claims, ever since he realized Felix wasn’t the only man he happened to fancy. He’ll be more than glad to romance Lorenz after this, he adds on, which Ferdinand can’t help but to laugh. While curious as to what Felix and Lorenz shall get up to, he’s more than glad to have Sylvain whisk him away for a night of romance.

He’s absolutely delighted when Sylvain cooks for them both. Ferdinand knows he’s a rather capable chef, and is tickled pink to have a special meal made just for them. Old jazz plays from a nearby radio, soft and gentle, adding a touch of elegance to the air.

Which contradicts the clothing they are wearing, as the pair happen to be in their pajamas.

“Who says we can’t be comfortable for our first date?” Sylvain pours him a little more wine. “We could go somewhere, but… I just want to focus on you, babe, and how nice you look in my flannels.”

Ferdinand, who is a little tipsy after two glasses, is glad to giggle as he admires Sylvain in turn. “And here I expected to be taken out to dinner! I cannot complain, however. I am rather pleased with their turn of events.”

“I can always take you out another time.” Sylvain’s cheeks seem to be a soft shade of pink as well. At least Ferdinand thinks they are. How handsome he is! “But I’m sure you and Lorenz had plenty of fancy dates at the finest restaurants, so…”

“So why not indulge in something different, yes?” Sylvain taught him to be more carefree, that letting yourself have  _ fun  _ in such a way is a wonderful way to live. Dates need not be fancy and out somewhere to be special. “And we should not compare our nights, I believe. They are all delightful in their own way.”

“Fair enough, but I still plan on wooing you.” He offers Ferdinand a wink. “The best way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, right? Not like anyone else where I’m from knows how to cook.”

Does Sylvain plan to use every terrible adage on him possible tonight? Goodness! It’s working! Ferdinand believes he’d laugh at these all, regardless of the bottle of wine they’ve been depleting. “You are a very talented cook, I will have you know.”

“Aw, you flatter me. I guess I’ll just have to cook for you again.” As Sylvain takes yet another sip of wine, he goes to take Ferdinand’s hand. “Whatever you want of me.”

“I will not hesitate to ask.” Isn’t he the lucky one, having so many people wishing to woo him at any given moment? 

As the gentle sounds of jazz continue to play, Sylvain decides to set his wine glass on the table, offering out his hand. “May I have this dance?”

Ferdinand is glad to take it, though he does blink at Sylvain in confusion. “We are not very coordinated right now, dear! I would hate to step on your toes.”

“Eh, my toes have been through worse.” He waves this statement away with a laugh. “I’m not expecting us to show off our best moves. I just wanna dance with you.” 

A soft, bubbly giggle leaves Ferdinand’s throat as Sylvain stands them up, ensuring they’re far enough from the table before they begin a gentle sway. Ferdinand is more than glad to admire the other, how soft his features play in the dim lights of the living room. It’s hard to tell who bears the bigger smile, given the way the pair is looking at one another. Sylvain smells of warm cinnamon, Ferdinand discovers, and is just as cozy to lean against as he tucks his head into his shoulder.

“Comfortable?” Sylvain’s fingers thread through his hair. “I’ve been told I’m pretty great to lean against.”

“You are very warm and soft, yes.” There’s ways to state this more nicely, Ferdinand knows, but he does not need to be formal. “Whoever said this is entirely correct.”

It’s no surprise that Ferdinand’s very affectionate when he has a few drinks in him, and is soaking in all of Sylvain due to this. While this isn’t to say he wouldn’t do this while sober, he’s quicker to desire nothing but gentle kisses and cuddles in such a state. And how could anyone blame him? Sylvain’s holding him! And he’s going to get kissed!

“Saints, you are too cute.” Just like Ferdinand’s mind told him, Sylvain’s lips brush against the top of his head. “You’re very warm and soft too, babe.”

Ah, Sylvain finds him cute! How wondrous! Ferdinand beams as he looks up towards him, eyes full of stars. “May I have another kiss, if that is alright? Pretty please?”

“Aw, how can I say no to you?” Sylvain’s glad to press their lips together, kiss tasting of sweet wine and warm love.

They don’t wake up until far past noon the next day, their headaches causing just enough soft laughter at the empty bottle of wine that still lies on the kitchen counter.

* * *

Felix charms him in the most subtle, yet wonderful ways.

Ferdinand hardly expects the record store to come into view, but it’s enough to delight about every part of his body. Felix did say he was to surprise him, after all, and this is certainly a wonderful one. It’s tucked between a cozy looking cafe and a clothing store, the windows showing rows and rows of wonderful vinyls Ferdinand cannot wait to flip through. They’ve spent most of the afternoon among these charming little stores, stopping for lunch at a bistro that served absolutely wonderful sandwiches and Almyran Pine Needles. When Felix had told him the next stop was a surprise, Ferdinand wasn’t sure what to expect, but he’s never been happier.

“I know you like collecting records, and Annette told me about this place, so…” Felix gives him a smile. “I wanted to take you here on our first date.” It’s also abundantly clear he’s willing down a full-face flush. 

“It’s wonderful, Felix!” Ferdinand wonders how long it took him to find a way to speak without flustering. The poor thing seems to embarrass so easily! “You will simply have to thank Annette for me.”

“She’ll be asking me how this went, so I’m sure I can do it then.” Felix goes to open the door for them both. “After you.”

As much as Ferdinand desires to bring Felix into his arms for a tight embrace, he’s fully aware the other isn’t fond of public displays of affection. Their kisses are best to be shared in private, and Ferdinand sees no issue with this. After all, what is a good relationship if you don’t respect your partner’s boundaries? He figures the warm smile says more than his words will for the moment, glad to see him return it. Felix’s smiles are beyond beautiful, and Ferdinand knows he’ll never tire of seeing them.

The record store, as Ferdinand expects, is far finer on the inside. They’re assorted in several genres, ranging from jazz to movie soundtracks, arranged in alphabetical order. Album covers decorate the walls, most of them ranging from well-known bands from ages past to ones today. Ferdinand recognizes nearly all of them, given how varied his tastes have become due to having three partners with their own unique preferences in music. (With Felix’s secret taste of pop music being the most charming thing he’s ever learned.)

“What section do I start with?” He’s mostly asking this to himself, eyes wide with excitement, feeling like a young child in a sweetshop. “Oh, there are so many options…!”

“Knock yourself out.” Felix pats his arm. “You can buy whatever you like, Ferdinand. It’s my treat.”

“Truly?” After he’s paid for lunch…! “Felix, surely I must return the favor—”

“Next time.” Another smile is given. “I’ll let you cook dinner tonight.”

Oh, to be spoiled so on the first date… Ferdinand wonders how much luckier he can truly get. And who is fortunate enough to say they’ve had three wonderful first dates in their lifetime? “That sounds like a fair deal to me. Perhaps I shall find something wonderful here to sing to you, hm?”

Felix coughs as he poorly attempts to hide his fluster. “Right. I’m going to look over there.” He vaguely gestures towards the back. “Show me whatever you find.”

It’s endlessly charming to Ferdinand how Felix adores to hear him sing, yet adamantly denies it at the same time. Why he’s so stubborn on sharing such a sweet trait, he’ll never know. There lies no wrongs with enjoying someone’s voice! Perhaps he’ll have to go through his favorite genres to find something to suit him and Felix… With this in mind, he heads towards the oldies section with a hum, happily flipping through each vinyl.

Ferdinand hasn’t noticed how some of his humming has reached the ears of a few others, or how Felix is looking at him from a few rows down. All that’s on his mind is choosing a wonderful selection of music to bless his record player with, a dear gift from his late mother. It’s been passed down in his family for some time, and it’s had a happy home on a countertop in their living room ever since.

An “ _ a-ha!”  _ leaves him as he pulls out a collection of old love ballads by old crooners of times past, smile on his face wider than ever. Not only are several songs featured here his favorites, he’s positive each one will make Felix melt. He is to pay him back in some shape or form, correct? Cooking him a meal is simply not enough, Ferdinand decides, and he’ll have to sing to him as well. However, one record isn’t enough. While this may be good enough to cover one night, there’s going to be plenty more in the future. He eagerly flits over to the next row with the album tucked securely under his arm. 

Guilty as charged, Ferdinand does steal a few glances to Felix as well, who’s idly thumbing through a few musicals. While he’s aware Felix happens to be a fan, it’s still something Ferdinand finds… well, to state this rather plainly, adorable. And why keep such a thing secret? One’s heart should swell with pride over their love of the arts!

“Is there anything that’s caught your eye?” Ferdinand leans over him with a smile. “I have already found a few wonderful selections of my own.”

“A few things.” Felix pats a small stack of records to his left. “Surprised you haven’t bought the store out already.”

“And leave others deprived of such wonderful music?” He pouts, even if aware Felix may be joking. “Perish the thought! I could never do such a thing!”

A small snort leaves Felix, who rolls his eyes in response. “You’re right. It’d be terrible.”

Ferdinand glances over to what Felix has picked out, unable to help himself. Of course, he recognizes each show, delighted to hear how they’ll sound coming from the record player. “Have you seen any of these live?”

“Not yet. Between you and Annette, I’m sure I know the songs better than the performers do.” Felix gives a shrug. “...Don’t you dare say a word of this to her.”

Somehow, Ferdinand’s sure she already knows. “Your secret is safe with me. However, if you wish to go in the future, do not hesitate to ask. I will be happy to take you.”

Felix’s hand stops as he glances up to Ferdinand. “Are you asking me out on a second date?”

“Perhaps.” Ferdinand brushes his fingers over Felix’s with a smile. “Am I wrong in assuming this?”

Ferdinand knows they’re all still adjusting to the fact of having three other partners, but he’s daring to think it’s going wonderfully so far. Sylvain and Lorenz have enjoyed their time together, and even Felix and Lorenz have had quite a wonderful date. Given how the endless attraction is mutual, is it so bold to assume they’ll continue with afternoons like these?

“I guess not.” The tips of Felix’s ears are red. “Didn’t think you’d take me somewhere that expensive so quickly.”

“As if you deserve any less than front row seats.” How silly of Felix to assume he won’t spoil him! “If we are to go, I wish to treat you to the best experience possible. That is all.”

“It wouldn’t be you otherwise, huh?” Felix adds another record to his stack. “I… won’t complain, if you want to do that. Sounds great.”

Knowing poor Felix’s heart must be beating rapidly, Ferdinand just pats his shoulder with a laugh. “I look forward to it.” 

When the pair returns home, Ferdinand is more than glad to hold Felix close as he sings gentle love songs in his ear, curled up on their couch. Felix’s head rests against Ferdinand’s shoulder, eyes closed as he absorbs every word. Empty plates from a meal cooked with love rest on the table, to be cleaned when the pair decides to actually follow through with the notion of just one more song.

* * *

Ferdinand truly believes he is the luckiest person alive. He’s always happy to reminisce on these three first dates, thinking of how far they’ve come together. The four of them have become truly comfortable with another, more so than they were initially. Whether they go out as a group or in pairs, the end result is the same: they return home together.

Some nights, the quartet chooses to remain home instead of opting to go out anywhere. They’re glad to put their pajamas after the pizza arrives, glad to be fully comfortable with one another.

“Three large pizzas?” Felix arches an eyebrow as Sylvain sets the boxes on the counter. “How much do you think we’re going to eat?”

“What, you don’t want leftovers? Plus, you hate white pizza, and it’s Lorenz’s favorite.” He goes to get plates next. “We always eat extra on movie nights. You know that.”

“I still think you’re ridiculous.” Felix says this with a slight smile as he gets up. “We still haven’t decided who’s picking the first movie, by the way.”

“In the time it took me to get up and pay the delivery guy, you didn’t choose? I’m shocked.” Sylvain shakes his head, clearly disappointed. “I thought we got good at this by now.”

“It seems we still insist on the others going first.” Ferdinand chuckles softly, looking up from the couch. He’s curled up against Lorenz’s side, this time wearing one of his nightshirts. “What a burden we have!”

“Oh no, we all love each other too much, what a nightmare!” Sylvain snorts, glad to start putting slices on everyone’s plates. “What a terrible life we lead.”

“Truly terrible.” Lorenz looks over with a smile. “Perhaps we’ll give the honor to Sylvain, as he elected to pay for us this time.”

“You sound like I emptied my wallet getting us dinner.” Talented as ever, he balances four plates on his arms as he heads to the couch. “Buuuut, if we’re all in agreement, I won’t say no.”

Felix has a slight look of worry on his face as he takes his plate. “You’re going to pick something cheesy.”

“Wouldn’t be me otherwise, babe.” True to himself, Sylvain just winks. “We all know you like those romcoms, anyway.”

“We all do have our guilty pleasures, Felix,” Lorenz nods, “there lies no shame in enjoying them.”

“I agree! They are such sweet movies, anyway. What is there to dislike?” Ferdinand knows poor Felix is melting into the couch, but it’s just too easy to tease him.

“Ugh.” Felix grumbles as he takes a bite of his meat covered pizza. There’s an undeniable smile on face, however.

“Seems we’re settled, then.” Sylvain takes his place on the couch, which is resting on Lorenz’s other side. “C’mon in, Fe. We won’t bite.”

Ferdinand is very glad to have Felix curled up against his side, pulling the blanket further around them. “I was working on it.”

The banter between them seems rather endless, but Ferdinand never tires of hearing them go back and forth. It’s just yet another sign of how comfortable they are like this, how they’re all more in love than ever. Nights like these are his favorite, cozied up together without a care in the world. To be blessed with three loves, to how much they all adore another…

It is rare one can claim their life is perfect, but Ferdinand can daresay his is.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, make sure to leave a comment/kudos! If you want to hear about future works and rambles, make sure to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/that_nebbles)


End file.
